Wie Federn im Wind
by ToruOkada
Summary: Der Autor hat sich endlich auf eine grunsätzliche Handlung eingelassen...jetzt dürfte das alles mehr sinn machen.
1. Default Chapter

**Etwas das immer wiederkehrt**

Er erwachte in völliger Schwärze. Erdrückende, schwere, allumfassende Finsternis, die nichts zurückließ als schlechte Erinnerungen, böse Vorahnungen und ein unglaubliches Gefühl völlig alleingelassen worden zu sein. Dann Licht, kein grelles Licht, kein Licht, das in den Augen schmerzte, blendete oder die Sicht erschwerte, nein, eher ein winziges langsam anwachsendes Flimmern in unendlich vielen Facetten, dass die Finsternis unter seiner Pracht zerbrach, langsam, aber doch stetig und ohne zurückzuweichen oder zu flackern. Bilder, verschwommene Fetzen angesammelt über viele Jahre, Schatten alter Kämpfe, der Glanz alter Triumphe schnell verblassend und dann heraufbrausend wie ein schlimmer Sturm, Schmerz.

Er wusste nicht wo er war, was er fühlte, sondern trieb nur in immer wilderen Strudeln seiner eigenen Furcht, Verzweiflung, Ungewissheit und seinem Hass. Langsam, ja unendlich langsam begannen seine Gefühle Gestalt anzunehmen, er blickte in vermodernde Fratzen, Zerrbilder, aufgestiegen zu so unendlicher Bösartigkeit das ihm, ja selbst ihm das Blut in den Adern gefror ob ihres Anblicks, dann verschwanden die Bilder wieder, tauchten ab in den unermesslichen Pfuhl seiner eigenen Existenz und hinterließen nicht einmal einen bitteren Nachgeschmack. Die Umgebung veränderte sich, er konnte Wiesen sehen, Wälder, Wasser; er schien zu schweben, von irgendeiner unsichtbaren Kraft gezogen zu werden, sodass sämtliche Farben zu einer blaugrünen, undeutlichen Masse verschwammen. Dann, einen Wimpernschlag später ein Schrein, ja ein Schrein umgeben von Wald, kannte er diesen Ort? Kein laut war zu hören, dann löste sich plötzlich eine Gestalt aus dem Schatten des Gebäudes, nein sie lief aus dem Schatten des Gebäudes, sie lief und in ihrer Hand sah er etwas funkeln. Dann konnte er die ungeheure Macht spüren, die von diesem kleinen Gegenstand ausging und in diesem Moment wusste er genau wo er war und was sich gerade abspielte.

Aber in diesem Moment änderte sich die Umgebung schon wieder und er, der er zuvor nur schwebender Beobachter gewesen war, befand sich nun inmitten des Geschehens. Irgendetwas war seltsam und als er an sich hinabblickte sah er es und roch es auch, den widerlichen Gestank von Menschenblut, seine Hände waren davon bedeckt, sein ganzer Suikan war gesprenkelt vom Blut der vor sich liegenden Leiche. Eine Leiche? Das war doch nicht etwa...? Nein, so war es nicht gewesen, er hatte mit ihrem Tod nicht das Geringste zu tun, aber seine Gedanken spielten ihm einen Streich, brannte seine schlimmsten Vorstellungen in seinen Verstand, sein Bewusstsein ein und ließen es wie grausame Realität erscheinen. War er ein Mörder? Hatte er dieses unschuldige, nun grausam entstellt im Gras liegende Geschöpf gemeuchelt? Nein, nein, nein er war nicht bereit etwas Derartiges zu glauben, nein, er hatte sie geliebt, niemals, niemals hätte er etwas Derartiges tun können. Der andere war es gewesen, er hatte sie gegeneinander ausgespielt und ihr Schicksal bestimmt, sie waren nur Spielfiguren, jammervolle, einfältige Spielfiguren in seinem Plan gewesen. Und als er solches noch bei sich dachte hörte er plötzlich das grausame Lachen seines Feindes, ein vielstimmiges diabolisches Gelächter in dem sich jeder Geist seiner Existenz verband und über ihn herfiel, als wolle sein Feind ihn schon mit dieser einfachen Geste in den Staub fallen lassen.

Langsam drehte er sich um und starrte im nächsten Moment in das zu riesigen Ausmaßen vergrößerte Bild seines Feindes, der sich im Körper einer riesigen Spinne hinter ihm aufgebaut hatte und ihn nun mit einem seiner enormen, abstoßenden Beine packte und aufhob, anscheinend um ihn zu verschlingen.

Er suchte nach seiner Waffe, griff aber nur ins Leere, während er sich unaufhaltsam dem gigantischen Maul näherte, das nun, geöffnet, wie eine riesige Höhle wirkte, die wieder in ewiger Dunkelheit mündete. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles, er konnte nicht mehr klar denken, sein Verstand schien zu kippen, sein Körper zu erschlaffen und seine Sinne auszusetzen. Nun sah er sich wieder in völliger Dunkelheit gefangen, allein, hilflos, schwach, jedem kranken Spiel das nun folgen würde ausgeliefert. Er wurde geschüttelt, irrte durch die Schwärze wie ein Blinder, stundenlang, tagelang, monatelang, wurde wieder geschüttelt, undeutliche Stimmen erreichten sein Ohr, zu schwach um zu ihm durchzudringen. Lähmung, verwirrende Gefühle, dann plötzlich Licht, wieder Finsternis, Licht, näher kommende Stimmen, ein Wort, immer wieder ein Wort: „I...I...In...u...ya...sha!"

Jetzt noch einmal laut und klar: „Inuyasha!" Er schlug die Augen auf.

Um ihn herum begann der Tag gerade Gestalt anzunehmen und er schien im Gras zu liegen.

Da erschien über ihm eine Gestalt, eine Person die ihm die Schmerzen der vorangegangenen Erfahrung wieder in Erinnerung rief: „Ki...Kikyou?"

„WAS! Ich hab dir schon tausendmal gesagt, dass ich Kagome heiße Inuyasha! Wann kapierst du das endlich? Aber es ist wieder so weit mit dir was?" „W...was meinst du? Ich fühle mich irgendwie seltsam." Hatte er etwa geschlafen und...geträumt? Nein, das war nicht möglich...es sei denn. Er betrachtete sich, es schien wirklich so zu sein wie er vermutet hatte, er war nun wieder in seiner menschlichen Gestalt, schwach und hilflos wie jeder Mensch, nein, er war niemals schwach, nur weniger stark als sonst, dachte er sich.

Er schaute hinüber zu Kagome. Dieses Mädchen war die Widergeburt Kikyous. War sie dieser wirklich so ähnlich, dass er sie für Kikyou hatte halten können? Und würde sie auch einst so enden wie Kikyou? Gemordet durch Hände, die zwar nicht die seinen aber diesen dennoch so ähnlich waren, dass es keinen Unterschied machen würde?

Er wischte diese trüben Gedanken schnell beiseite und stand auf.


	2. Aufgehende Sonne

**Aufgehende Sonne**

_Für Steffi, der ich das alles hier verdanke und der ich auch den Prolog widme_

Glänzender Himmel breitete sich vor seinen Augen aus. Der Himmel war in sanftes, mattes rot gefärbt und bereitete ihm fast Schmerzen aufgrund des ungeheuer melancholischen Gefühls, dass seine Seele befallen hatte. Wieder einmal zeigte sich, dass er nicht zu einer der Welten gehörte die man im allgemeinen in seinem Umfeld zu unterscheiden pflegte, denn weder konnte er als Dämon leben, mit schier unerschöpflichen Kräften ausgestattet und von den Menschen gefürchtet, noch konnte er als Mensch leben und die in enger Verbindung mit ihnen sein. Und war es nicht ein schlechter Scherz des unermesslichen Schicksals, dass sein Erzfeind, diese niederträchtige Spinne Naraku, ihm anscheinend ähnlicher war als alle anderen mit denen er zu tun hatte? Während er darüber nachdachte stieg kalter Hass in seinem Innern auf, nein, er war nicht wie Naraku, sie waren grundverschieden. Oder vielleicht doch nicht? Waren sie nicht beide hinter dem Shikon no Tama her nur um sich einer der beiden Welten endgültig anzuschließen? Würden sie nicht beide nahezu alles tun um ihr Ziel zu erreichen? Wo lag dann also der Unterschied zwischen ihnen beiden? Bei allen Geistern und Göttern liebten sie nicht sogar, jeder auf seine eigene Weise dieselbe Frau?

Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, ja, diese eine Frau...alles hatte sich nur um sie gedreht, all seine Gedanken waren immer nur um sie gekreist auch während seiner langen Gefangenschaft. Und dann, als er schon glaubte sie für immer verloren zu haben tauchte sie plötzlich vor seinen Augen wieder auf, ja befreite ihn sogar...und dann...ja und dann...war sie es nicht gewesen oder vielleicht doch?

Während seine Gedanken noch derart verwirrt ihre Bahnen zogen trat plötzlich Kagome hinter ihn. „Na komm schon du alter Faulpelz, wir müssen weiter. Wer weiß welche Pläne Naraku schon wieder schmiedet? In deinem Zustand bist du hier genauso wenig sicher wie alle anderen auch, also hoch mit dir!" Sie legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und sofort lief ein warmer Schauer über Inuyashas Rücken. Langsam erhob er sich und drehte sich zu ihr um: „Jetzt hetz mich gefälligst nicht so! Bei eurem Schneckentempo bin ich sowieso viel schneller. Und außerdem, warst du nicht diejenige die sich unbedingt ausruhen wollte?"

Ihr wütender Gesichtsausdruck ließ ihn schnell weiter sprechen: „Wie lange willst du denn da noch in der Gegend herumstehen du lahme Ente...los sag den anderen Bescheid, wir brechen sofort auf."

Dong! Der Schlag hatte gesessen. Auf Inuyashas Kopf bildete sich eine dicke Beule.

„Das war für die lahme Ente..." „Aber wieso...was hab ich denn...?" Der zweite Schlag schien noch stärker zu sein als der erste. Nun hatte sich eine noch größere, blaue Beule, die von der dunklen Korona der anderen Beule eingehüllt war auf seinem Kopf entwickelt. „Und das dafür, dass du behauptet hast ich stände hier nur blöd in der Gegend rum...und die anderen kannst du selbst wecken." Grummelnd stapfte Kagome davon und ließ einen verdutzten Inuyasha, dem immer noch die den Mund offen stand und weitere schlafende Gestalten zurück, die in der Umgebung verteilt lagen. Der zum Menschen gewordene Halbdämon machte sich daraufhin sehr unsanft daran die schlafenden zu wecken, was diese mit offenem Missfallen oder nach einem kurzen Blick auf Inuyashas Laune stillschweigend zu Kenntnis nahmen.

Was bin ich bloß für ein Idiot...? Wahrscheinlich hat Kagome recht und ich benehme mich wirklich schrecklich. Ich bin einfach immer noch so...verwirrt...auch nach so langer Zeit noch. Aber was denke ich hier überhaupt? Es muss an meiner menschlichen Gestalt liegen...komisch so was ist mir noch nie passiert...Irgendetwas ist anders, ich weiß einfach nicht was es ist. Erst dieser komische Traum und jetzt diese Gedanken...was mache ich bloß?

Inzwischen hatten sich alle versammelt: Sango, Miroku, Kiara, Shippou und Kagome. Alle waren sie auf eine ureigene Weise von Naraku betrogen, getäuscht, oder verflucht worden. Alle sannen sie auf Rache und alle wünschten sie nichts mehr als den Tod des Dämons. Aber was waren eigentlich seine eigenen Beweggründe? Hass, Vergeltung, Trauer um Kikyo oder einfach nur das Juwel der Vier Seelen um sich selbst zum vollwertigen Dämon zu machen so wie es anscheinend auch Naraku vorhatte? Es gelang ihm einfach nicht Klarheit in seine Gedanken zu bringen und so blieb ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig als mit diesen Gedanken zurechtzukommen und weiterzumachen wie immer. Aber irgendetwas war da, etwas fremdartiges, neues, unnahbares, Furcht einflößendes das von seiner Seele Besitz zu ergreifen schien und sich immer enger um ihn schloss.

„Hey Inuyasha! Vorwärts jetzt, es geht los," meinte Miroku gerade. „Ja, ja...ich komme ja schon...keine unnötige Hektik Mönch." Langsam begann er hinter ihnen herzutrotten gerade eben so schnell, dass er sich Stück für Stück von der Stelle bewegte, sodass die anderen schon bald einen gewaltigen Vorsprung zu ihm erlangt hatten. Ich bin in meiner menschlichen Gestalt einfach zu langsam. Wo wollen wir überhaupt hin, hier ist doch schwerlich ein Ort zu finden an dem es nicht von Dämonen, Banditen und diesem ganzen Abschaum nur so wimmelt. „Hey Leuuuteee! Wo gehen wir überhaupt hin?" „Ich habe hier gestern ganz in der nähe eine Hütte gesehen. An einem versteckten Ort mitten im Wald gelegen, völlig abgeschieden, keine Banditen, Dämonen, überhaupt nichts, nur diese Hütte," erwiderte Miroku. „Ich weiß nicht ob mir das gefällt," sagte Inuyasha mit merkwürdigem Gesichtsausdruck: „Bist du sicher, dass das nicht wieder eine von Narakus Fallen ist, uns jetzt zu erwischen wäre doch das Beste was ihm passieren könnte, schließlich bin ich nicht mehr ich selbst und ihr allein seid niemals stark genug." Ihm war bewusst, dass er wieder einmal einen etwas überheblichen Tonfall angeschlagen hatte, genauer gesagt wurde ihm so etwas eigentlich zum ersten Mal wirklich bewusst...merkwürdig...aber schließlich hatte er Recht, die anderen könnten niemals ohne seine Hilfe gegen Naraku triumphieren. „Unterschätze uns bloß nicht Inuyasha, mit Narakus Dienern werden wir allemal fertig und das wir auf seine Falle eingehen heißt noch lange nicht darauf hereinzufallen. Wir werden ohnehin einen Tag benötigen um dorthin zu gelangen, bis dahin hast du deine Gestalt wieder und wir sind vorbereitet. Außerdem wird Naraku uns sicher nicht auf dem Weg in seine Falle angreifen, das hätte ja überhaupt keinen Sinn," analysierte der Mönch und warf dabei Sango besorgte Blicke zu: „Es wäre in jedem Fall ein großer Fehler hier zu verweilen, sie werden uns mit Sicherheit schnell gefunden haben und wenn wir einen anderen Weg wählen werden sie uns wohl oder übel angreifen." „Du hast Recht Mönch, allein schon für Kagome müssen wir weiterziehen, es gibt nun mal keine andere Möglichkeit. Aber irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit mir, ich habe diese Verwandlung schon oft erlebt aber niemals war sie so intensiv und umfassend." Inuyasha blickte auf seine menschlichen Hände. War es möglich das diesmal alles anders kommen würde, das etwas neues mit ihm geschah, etwas grausam erschreckendes?

Es bleib keine Zeit für solche Gedanken sie mussten weiter, jetzt, sie durften einfach nicht zu lange warten. Er setzte sich wieder in Bewegung aber seine Füße waren bleischwer und ließen sich fast nicht vom Boden abheben. Was war jetzt wieder mit ihm los, noch nie hatte sich nach einer solchen Verwandlung seine Bewegungsfreiheit so weit eingeschränkt. Anscheinend hielt nicht sein Körper ihn zurück auf diesem Weg zu gehen, sondern sein menschlicher Geist verzerrte sich in bösen Vorahnungen und Ängsten. Nein, so tief wollte und durfte er nicht sinken. Kapitulieren nur auf Grund einer Ahnung? Aufgeben ohne den Feind überhaupt gesehen zu haben? Sich feige verkriechen wie ein räudiger Köter und auf das Ende warten?

Nein, niemals, weder sein Vater, noch sein Bruder hätten so etwas getan, es wäre ein großer Schandfleck auf dem weißen Banner der Ehre gewesen, der Familienehre und der persönlichen und er war keinesfalls bereit die zuzulassen. Merkwürdige Gedanken an Kagome schwirrten durch seinen Kopf aber er konnte nichts genaues auffassen, er wusste nur, dass er sie um jeden Preis schützen wolle und das gab ihm Kraft für seine Entscheidung.

Er würde nicht davonlaufen, das wäre nicht nur für ihn, sondern auch für alle anderen, vor allem für Kagome, das Todesurteil. Er würde sich der Falle des Feindes stellen und ihn zerschmettern wie er es mit fast jedem Feind zuvor getan hatte. Nichts würde ihn aufhalten können. Ja er war stark, stark und tapfer ob als Halbdämon oder als Mensch und das wollte er nun ein weiteres Mal beweisen.

Es gab kein zurück mehr, nur noch ein vorwärts und so ging er los, der sonne und dem Wald entgegen der nun schon bedrohliche Schatten warf. Festen Schrittes und den Blick starr geradeaus gerichtet schloss er zu den anderen auf und sie gingen gemeinsam einem ungewissen Schicksal entgegen, hinfortgetragen vom ewigen Wind der Welt.

Ja...das erste Kapitel ist schon etwas länger aber durchaus noch ausbaufähig. Diesmal vergesse ich auch nicht das Nachwort wie vorher im Prolog, den ich ja auch fälschlicherweise Kapitel 1 genannt habe aber das sei erstmal dahingestellt.

Ich habe wieder frei von der Leber weg geschrieben und glaube es sind sogar ein paar Stilmittel mit eingeflossen, d.h. ich hoffe es. Es ist jetzt halb drei in der Nacht und der Abschnitt hat mal wieder länger gedauert als ich wollte (letztens schon mal bis 4 Uhr-krank). Na ja mit unzähligen Tassen Oolong Tee und einer ordentlichen Erkältung (das hat mich noch nie aufgehalten) habe ich es jedenfalls vollbracht und auch schon die Idee für den weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte erdacht (endlich). So und jetzt erhoffe ich mir mal mehr Reviews als einen...bitte, bitte...ich brauche etwas Bestätigung bzw. Kritik...danke schon mal für alle die es versuchen, ich verspreche mir das zu Herzen zu nehmen, bin ja auch noch Anfänger.


End file.
